Elsword's Dimensional travels
by Infinitespada
Summary: sequal to 3in1 Elsword and gang have all been separated but now have to travel to different dimensions to defeat each Ran in them! Not only that but a mysterious character called Add Kim appears out of nowhere and something is wrong with the Transformation paths. Can the elgang complete there mission before its too late? or will they be succumbed by ignorance. find out here!


**Inf: hue hue hue~ im so unbelievably lazy**

**Elesis: .**

**Inf: aaanyways, this story happens at the end of 3 in 1 :x im too lazy to finish it soooo**

**Elsword: Raven...**

**Raven: got it! *facepalm***

**Sen: :U**

**Rena: so what is this story about~**

**Aisha: before that, Ara~ i heard your being released in NA next week, or sense its saterday this week~**

**Ara: YESH!**

**Inf: cant wait either~**

**Chung: :x and watch Aisha, Rena, and eve go extinct**

**Eve: scientifically speaking, there is no feasible mechanism for which a solitary individual can go extinct as they simply perish however if the individual fabricate or as you humans call it produce a progeny then there blood still resides in the interior of the being**

**Everyone but Eve:...**

**Eve: *Sigh* a single person can't go extinct they just simply die, there blood is in there child**

**Everyone but Eve: oooooooh**

**Inf: well anyways lets start this story~ I guarantee it you'll enjoy every single piece of it~**

**Classes:**

**All chars**

**AddKim**

* * *

**Prologue (listen to this for background effect watch?v=TpMOgJbKmgE)**

**Eve **

My name is Eve...I use the Code Battle Seraph...everything have gone wrong ever sense we went on a pursuit for Ran. We split up into 3 teams each with a copy of Dimension Witches pendant, it allows us with the ability to travel through universe and worlds...we have to defeat all the Rans before it's too late...however...Who is this guy who is claims himself to be Add or as he told us Add Kim...Is he Glave without his mask? Either way he seems as tho he's from the future...he says that we'll meet somewhere along the way of our goal but...I'm not sure I trust him, and my team...the transformation paths have lost there motivation to fight seriously...what happened to them? Have they forgotten their purpose for fighting? This is unacceptable! I must make then remember there reason...I may have lost my emotions...but my memories don't lie. Even though I feel no connection or bond between them **(CBS really doesn't in the manhwa) **I know that they are my friends...and that's the only reason why I stay with them. That's why I must change them back to the way they once were before Ran attacked us

* * *

**Aisha ( watch?v=dFFwbEdX97A)**

Hey! Elemental Master Aisha here~ So this Add Kim character, seems pretty suspicious. I mean he appears in a hologram and refuses to show his face! That seems weird right? Well I guess it doesn't matter now, that jerk Ran trapped me and the other Aisha's in 1 body! Grrr if I had all of my powers I would have utterly eradicated him! But whatever now we have to travel to different dimensions just to defeat the Ran in each and every one of them, apparently they all teamed up just to take US out. Ha! As if, I'm too pretty and powerful to die in the lame way they attempt to kill us. I mean a giant meteor? I can do that in my sleep~ But what exactly are the Rans planning to do with the universes, and how did they gain access to the different dimensions? It all seems fishy to me...why haven't the Elgang in the other dimension stop the Rans? Were the good guys, they couldn't all die...right...well I guess we'll soon find out...Team Imperial will blow everything away so look out Rans!~

* * *

**Elsword ( watch?v=5Z2l97xMgPU)**

Heeey!~ They call me the Rune Slayer the most handsomest guy you'll ever see hehe~ not to mention extremely powerful and smart, really great with the ladies, too awesome for my own good. Yup that's the perks for being Elsword Sieghart!~ So who is this Add Kim guy anyways? I feel like he's gonna steal away all my fangirls...pff AS IF! Anyways I wonder whats wrong with Team Transformation they seem...odd...as if they completely forgotten who they are and why they do what they do...mmm well sense I hate hard work imma just ignore it, for now anyways. Team Rebellious will stand out above all the rest and defeat that coward Ran! However...I feel bad for big sis Ara...she have to kill her own brother...I hope she's okay...on the side note after all this is over I'm going to go take a nap and probably have a little icecream too. Maybe get a little drink while I'm, ya a drink would be nice~ Oh ya, I hear that Team Transformation's Ara and Elesis is still back in there dimension, Can they hold up against the demons? I don't know but that only makes this mission more intense, A strange guy, a half demon that is planning to take over each and every universe, Team Transformations weird behavior, and my sexiness. well...THIS SEEMS FUN~ COME ON RANS TEAM IMPERIAL, TEAM REBELLION, AND TEAM TRANSFORMATION ARE COMING FOR YOU~

* * *

**Inf: le done~**

**Elsword: im actually curious on what you gonna do**

**Inf: ya hold that thought *gets out phone and dials a number***

**?: *picks up* hello?**

**Inf: heeey! when are you coming to NA?**

**?: waa...who the hell is this? Elsword is that you? _ _lll**

**Elsword: right blame the white guy .;**

**Raven: lol **

**?: tch i dont got time for this i have to get ready for my release on KR on 12/18/13 **

**Inf: QAQ cant you at least chat with us**

**?: hahahaha no -_- now bye *hangs up***

**Sen: :x i like that guy**

**Inf: stfu ~**

**Rena: he seems nice :I**

**Aisha: seems far fetch to me, i like his voice tho, his voice alone is going to steal elsword fangirls~~~**

**Elsword: hey!**

**Inf: well anyways R&R my lovelys~ byyye**


End file.
